


The Bright Side

by BrightTerror



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x3 Fear response, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gil is Malcolm's father figure, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm gets the support he deserves, Whump, written after episode 1x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: Written after 1x3 "Fear Response"This is what would have happen if Gil was nearby to help when Malcolm fell off his window because of his night terrors.Some Malcolm Whump with emotional comfort from his cop dad.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 27
Kudos: 210





	The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, I cannot get enough of this amazing show. Hope you enjoy!  
This is not beta read so i am sorry for any typos or mistakes.

Gil was working early when he got a call from a worried citizen. Apparently, a woman was yelling at a building demanding to be buzzed inside, she looked pissed enough for people around to worry about it, hence, the call. 

Gil was about to order someone else to get the call when he heard the person give out the address: it was where Malcolm lived. Grabbing his coat and calling for Dani he rushed to his car and drove as quickly as he could towards Bright. 

When he arrived, he saw Jessica yelling at the building and trying to get inside. He sighed, he hoped Dani would get here soon since he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Bright’s obnoxious mother. 

“Jessica.” He greeted, trying to be civil. He put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. 

Jessica turned around annoyed, she did not register it was Gil who was there at first and was about to throw a fit to whoever put their hand on her shoulder. When she turned around and saw Gil she relaxed and went back to seeming annoyed “Gil.” She said unimpressed. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Just doing my job, I got an alert of possible disturbance at this location.” He paused, he decided not to make it obvious it was her that caused the disturbance. “And you?” 

“I am here for Malcolm” She sighed and pointed at the closed door to the building. “Malcolm changed the locks and won’t open his door; I need to talk to him.” She paused and huffed, “That wretched boy and his damned parakeet! It’s not even his building! It’s me he is paying his rent to!” She huffed. She turned to look at the window and yell one more time. “MALCOLM STOP IGNORING YOUR MOTHER.”

Gil was going to intervene the angry monologue when he heard a smash and saw glass fragments fall right next to him. He slightly jumped from where he was, but his cop training was put in motion and he rushed to shield Jessica from the shattered glass rain. Once there was no more falling glass, he looked up to see what the commotion was about. When he saw what it was his heart almost skipped a beat; his kid was really giving him extra grey hairs ever since he arrived. There he was, Bright, hanging from the top floor and the only thing keeping him from falling was something tied to his wrist which appeared to be handcuffs. 

Gil wasted no time and went towards the door to get it open—he had keys after all, Malcolm had given him a set of keys a week ago after he changed them—. “Hold on Bright I’m coming!” He said, distressed. 

“Oh my god! Are you alright?” Jessica asked. 

Bright looked disoriented and vaguely nodded. His hair was a mess and he looked like he just woke up but at the same time he looked as if he had no sleep. 

“Good. Now buzz me in, will you?” Jessica’s tone was back to the usual annoyed one.

Gil stared at her. Her son was hanging from a top floor window; He could be hurt and was definitely not okay, and Jessica had the _audacity_ to demand entrance and act as if it was the usual thing to see every morning. Gil was about to yell at her when Dani arrived in her car. She got off and saw the broken glass.

“Gil what is- oh my god! Bright!” Dani said mortified as she saw him dangling from the window. 

“Don’t let anyone in and get inside to help me.” He ordered quickly as he ran up the stairs towards Bright. 

Once he entered Bright’s house, he saw the empty bed and the shattered window. He ran towards it and grabbed Malcolm’s hand helping him up. “I got you, Bright, I got you.” He reassured, he did not know if he was reassuring him or his kid. Once Malcolm was out of danger he hugged his boy.

Bright hugged him back and then pulled back a few seconds later trying to get himself together. He knew his mother was near. 

Dani appeared moments later and hurried to where Gil and Bright where sitting on the floor. “Is he alright?” 

“I’m fine, guys. Thanks for coming.” He paused, realising he did not know _why_ they were there; the whole morning had gone in a haze for him. “Why are you here?” 

“Jessica.” Gil said. “We received a call a few minutes ago about a possible disturbance. When I heard it was your house I didn’t hesitate to come, I had to make sure you were okay. Glad I did, I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t.” He said full of worry. 

“I’m fine.” Malcolm reiterated. “Probably would have crawled back inside and opened the door for my angry mother.” Malcolm said shrugging. “Where is she?” 

“Downstairs.” Dani answered, rolling her eyes. “She is throwing a fit and will most definitely put a formal complaint. She’s currently trying to get in.” 

Bright groaned. “Let her in, can’t postpone it forever, might as well get it over with.” He wobbly stood up and passed his hand through his dishevelled hair. He looked like a mess. 

“You sure you are okay? You should go to the hospital to check everything’s fine. You were hanging from a window!” 

“I’m fine, really. You don't need to worry. I’ll meet you at the station later.” 

Gil was not convinced but he knew better than to keep pushing. “Take care, kid.” 

“Thanks Gil. Bye Dani.”

They left and seconds later Jessica showed up. “You are seeing to your father again?!”

________

Bright arrived to work at the scene of the crime. He was looking worse than usual for those who knew him, for the rest he looked normal. He had bags under his eyes, unusually ruffled and a somewhat messy hair that had been tried to be tamed. Neither Gil nor Dani said anything, but they shared a concerned look. 

Bright started giving out lollipops, one to Gil, one to JT, one to Dani and another for Edrisa. They found about the missing brain victim and headed back to the precinct. Gil was happy to see Malcolm was looking a little back to normal when they found the victim, it was odd the things that made Malcolm happy, but the important thing is that they did. He also noticed being around the team and Edrisa seemed to cheer him up, he made a mental note of trying to bring him into more cases, besides, that way he could keep an eye out for him.

Malcolm had a coffee in his trembling hand, which Gil did not approve of, Malcolm wasn’t supposed to drink coffee with all his anxiety and night terrors. He explained the case and they headed out to meet Dr Brown. 

Gil didn’t miss the way Bright’s eyes shined and he genuinely smiled when they mentioned his idol. He hoped it went well meeting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I would love to hear what you thought of this!  
Do you think I should make more oneshots like this?  
If you want to talk about the show feel free to pop in my messages! My Tumblr is @Sherlock-freud


End file.
